Into The Darkness
by the lola
Summary: "This is wrong," Scorpius finally speaks, three little words, the words that have been boxed in his mind since this all started. His mouth is so close to Lysander's as he speaks that their lips brush. - Nothing in Scorpius' world is right, except one little thing which is still so wrong.


**Word Count:** 735

**Challenge/Competition: **Fanfiction Tournament

**Prompts:** Never Let Me Go - Florence & The Machine

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

**Note: **The way I see Scorpius, he has a lot of family issues, he is confused about life, and confused about love. He has a lot on his mind, hence the kind of... troubles. I adore this pairing, and the song I used to prompt it, so I hope you love them as much as I do!

* * *

Feet are dragged along the corridor, a change in posture so very evident. The boy is changed, his soul has been bared – there is not an inch of proudness left, there are holes throughout his entire being.

To the naked eye it is not obvious that something in his universe has shifted. He's dragging his feet to no particular destination and for no reason other than his recurring, searing curiosity.

There's a podium – a large, white marble podium with a lot of space behind it. It seems to have become quite symbolic for him… for them, really. Unsure how it all happened, dizzying, brutish, gnawing and persistent thoughts just scratch the back of the boys skull. A fragment of a memory that needs to be repressed squeezes its way through to the surfaces of his mind.

_Intoxication…_

_ Alcohol on breath… _

_White podium… _

_Shirts coming off… _

_Against a wall… _

_Grey eyes locking on blue…_

He gasps, trying his best to ignore the airy boy with the cerulean eyes floating through his every thought. Shoulders slump, feet continue to slide along the floor, a slight hesitation lingering in every single step. What he's looking for – hoping for, is wrong… so very wrong.

The podium comes into sight, and his breath hitches in his throat. No. This is not why he came on this walk… There's so much internal conflict – it shows in his eyes, his scrunched up eyebrows, his tense shoulders, his slightly shaking knees. It's unusual; for someone like him to be so unsure of himself, but this was not a part of his life plan… this was never supposed to happen.

And some paranormal force (he's sure) pulls his feet into their secret cave, in the depths of Hogwarts, out of the sight of anyone, pitch dark in the dead of the night. As soon as he spots those clear eyes in the depths of the darkness, feet turn around, ready to make their exit.

But the hand that he needs clutches him, drawing him through the blackness. The breaths between are heavy, leaving nothing but a long silence. Words build up on the tip of his tongue, wanting to tumble out, but there's a calm that he feels whilst in the other boys presence – he needs to take a moment to just _be_.

"This is wrong," Scorpius finally speaks, three little words, the words that have been boxed in his mind since this all started. His mouth is so close to Lysander's as he speaks that their lips brush.

"Then why are you here?" Lysander's soft voice rings calmly, he's self-assured. Their lips brush again, and Lysander draws in a sharp breath at the intensity building up inside him.

"This wasn't where I was headed…" The blonde boy trails off, looking to the ground in an attempt to break eye and lip contact.

"Stop it." He brings a hand up to Scorpius' face, forcing grey eyes to meet blue.

Scorpius sighs as he stares the other boy dead in the eyes – unblinking. "What?"

"Stop worrying. It's not about other people. It's about you." Again, they are so close. Their bodies are pressed together against the cold stone wall, and their lips are_ so_ close to touching.

"I… I – I can't think, everything is suffocating me, I can barely _breathe_. Nothing makes it disappear… nothing, but you." The first honest words he's spoken all day fall from his mouth, and it's suddenly not as hard as he'd thought. He pushes himself into a kiss, hands tangling in brunette hair, just losing himself to the darkness engulfing them for a moment or two.

"You're so empty; I feel it when I kiss you." Lysander observes, hands running up and down the other boy's solid chest.

And there it is: for these few seconds, minutes, hours that they spend together, that is all Lysander has to do to melt Scorpius' ice. The world that is heavy on his shoulders, the _love _that is heavy on his heart, it doesn't seem like such a big problem because someone understands and finally, someone cares.

His posture relaxes, his expression calms, his heart races only for the boy in front of him, and his mind becomes blank. There is another shift in his universe, and a good one this time. The brunette pulls the blonde into a searing kiss, and they melt into each other – into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N- **Pretty please review, and wish me luck for getting through to the final in the Fanfiction Tournament! OOH, and this is my fiftieth story! Woah! I can't believe that, fifty stories in just over a year... it's crazy.


End file.
